


sway with the winter moon

by bradfordswoody



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradfordswoody/pseuds/bradfordswoody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's fingers tickle up the side of his ribs, trapping Zayn in between the counter and Liam's chest, trying to wiggle out. He spins around in Liam's arms quickly, wiping flour over Liam's nose and smearing batter through his hair. Zayn laughs when Liam's eyes widen, fingers flying up to his hair and trying to separate them.</p>
<p>"No, this is going to be so hard to clean out you know," Liam groans. Zayn's smile softens, nose wrinkling a little at Liam's pout. He noses along Liam's jaw, licking the small piece of skin covered in chocolate and huffing a laugh when Liam's breath hitches. Liam pinches his side in return, resting his chin on Zayn's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. They stand like that in middle of the kitchen. And they sway, and they sway, and they sway.</p>
<p>(A collection of Christmas moments that Liam and Zayn spend together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sway with the winter moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just every fluffy fantasy I've had about Christmas with the Malik-Payne's. This was originally for ivyleaguelou on tumblr for our Secret Santa. Sorry this is so late babe I wasn't happy with the original so I wanted to redo it. Hope you had a good holiday anyway. xx
> 
> Also for my best friend A, always so excited to read my work even when they're shit. I've been sneaking her previews of this too. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, or having a wonderful holiday. I'm telling you now this is disgustingly sweet. Enjoy the cavities xx

 

"Babe, this is the last box so I'm just going to set it down next to the couch alright." Liam says as he walks through the front door. Zayn shuts it behind him, shamelessly admiring the muscles tightening underneath Liam's shirt. Liam places the box of ornaments down and turns to Zayn. "Are you sure you don't want my help then? Mum used to love when I helped her decorate the tree." He says, bottom lip jutting out slightly and eyes wide. It's classic, most of the time it would cause Zayn to fall to his knees. Instead he laughs and pushes Liam up the stairs.

"You never really understood sarcasm. I know you want to help but I never get anything done when you're around, honestly." Liam's smile is smug, a suggestive sparkle in his eyes but Zayn doesn't have time for the way his cock twitches at the memory of Liam pushing him down on the kitchen table when they had tried, and failed, to bring something to Louis' for Thanksgiving. Zayn swats the back of Liam's head for good measure before saying, "You have two options. You can either go upstairs and wait until I'm done or you can sit on the couch and watch. But whatever you do, just stay." Liam pouts at Zayn and playfully bites at the finger Zayn is pointing at him. Liam starts to stand up, moving to wrap his arms around Zayn's shoulders but the man pushes him back down, emitting a groan of protest from Liam. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog Zayn, you can't just tell me to stay." Liam pouts still, leaning back into the cushions and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, but you look like a puppy most of the time." Zayn turns around to start unpacking the boxes littered through out the living room. After about ten minutes Zayn can feel Liam looking at him. He thinks most people consider it staring, others (Louis) call it eye fucking. Either way, the heat from Liam's gaze is far too much to ignore. Without turning around he says, "If you stop looking at me like you want to eat me then I'll let you help." Liam lets out a whoop and jumps out of his seat, passing Zayn on his way to open another box and gently slapping his bum, making Zayn shoot him a glare over his shoulder.

"You're bloody lucky it's Christmas right now. I'm not afraid to put you on a timeout Liam." Liam laughs and walks over to Zayn. The older lad steps back in an attempt to not get distracted but Liam is quick in pulling Zayn to him by his shirt and hoisting the boy over his shoulder. Zayn is screaming about dropping the ornament still in his hand as Liam runs around their flat, but he can't keep the smile off his face, the warmth in his cheeks at how silly Liam makes him feel. As if they were the young and naïve again. It's all to cute, Liam's loud, unabashed laughter echoing through Zayn's ears. Light and simply delighted to be holding Zayn.

Hours later, with Liam tangling himself in the Christmas lights and Zayn obsessing over which color ornament goes where because " _they have to match Liam or it'll look like shit"_ the tree is done. It glows in an array of reds, blues, gold and silver. Looking at it, Zayn feels the familiar warm feeling spreading through his chest. The type of feeling he gets whenever holidays come up and suddenly everyone's mood lightens at the prospect of spending time with family and their hearts aren't as heavy.

Liam comes up behind him, strong hands placed on his hips and chin hooked over his shoulder. Zayn grabs Liam's wrists and brings them around himself, body completely enveloped in new warmth. Liam presses his lips to Zayn's jaw, nuzzling into the boys neck. They stand there, humming a lost Christmas carol, voices flowing together in a perfect duet to someone's heart beat. And they sway, and they sway, and they sway.

 

***

 

"Zayn, Iʻm back," Liam yells once he closes the door behind him. He drops the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter as Zayn runs down the stairs, grin stretching across his beautiful face, his eyes shining with excitement. Liam pulls out the bags of cookie dough, letting Zayn walk up next to him to plant a kiss on his cheek. "But I didnʻt know which cookies you wanted to make, so I just got them all." Liam flushes, cheeks lifting, still bitten from the cold outside. Zayn grips Liamʻs hips in his hands, turning the boy so that he can rest his forehead against the other ladʻs.

"Thoughtful," Zayn mumbles, tilting his head so his nose brushes against Liamʻs. "Letʻs get started." Liam takes a step back as Zayn unloads the rest of the bags. He leans against the sink, watching Zayn flit around the kitchen, mumbling to himself a little to make sure he grabbed all the ingredients.

"You just gonna look? Whyʻd I do everything around here?" Liam laughs throwing his head back, and helps Zayn grab a few more ingredients from the cabinets, teasing Zayn for barely being able to reach even though " _Iʻm only a few inches shorter Liam donʻt start."_

It should've been easy, considering all they had to do was mix the wet ingredients with the dry ones from the package. Putting them on a tray and into the oven should have been quick. But Zayn knows, things with Liam are never that boring. Flour is everywhere, in Zaynʻs hair, on Liamʻs jacket, Zayn almost slipped on the egg Liam dropped earlier and half of the batter is on the cabinets. Zayn is sort of pissed since theyʻll be cleaning it up later but the anger is soon forgotten when Liam is constantly trying to stick his hand into the batter before Zayn knocks his hand away with a giggle. Zayn's embarrassed for it too, the way he sounds like a little girl with her first crush, but he has no regrets with the way Liam makes him feel. Liam's fingers tickle up the side of his ribs, trapping Zayn in between the counter and Liam's chest, trying to wiggle out. He spins around in Liam's arms quickly, wiping flour over Liam's nose and smearing batter through his hair. Zayn laughs when Liam's eyes widen, fingers flying up to his hair and trying to separate them.

"No, this is going to be so hard to clean out you know," Liam groans. Zayn's smile softens, nose wrinkling a little at Liam's pout. He noses along Liam's jaw, licking the small piece of skin covered in chocolate and huffing a laugh when Liam's breath hitches. Liam pinches his side in return, resting his chin on Zayn's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. They stand like that in middle of the kitchen. And they sway, and they sway, and they sway.

 

***

 

Liam's glad he went to the Malik's for Christmas. Yeah, he misses his mum and hasn't had a proper chat with his dad in a while and he loves spending time with his sisters. But they understand that Liam loves being with Zayn too. It's no surprise really, when Liam arrives a day early and Zayn pulls him into a hug on the edge of familiar and desperate. The whole night he spends greeting the family, tickling the girls and kissing their forehead, Zayn's hand always resting on the small of Liam's back and " _for the last time love, call me Trisha. Or better yet call me mum"_ leaving Liam stuttering and Zayn trying to hide his blush by ducking his head behind Liam's shoulder. When Zayn is called to help her in the kitchen, Yaser gestures for Liam to sit next to him on the couch.

"How are you Liam," Yaser says, offering Liam a beer he politely refuses.

"Doing okay. Getting my rest now," Liam says. It's not the first time he's spoken to Yaser, most likely not the last, but he can't help but feel intimidated. Yaser is large, built, strong, the backbone of his family but his eyes are soft, warm and inviting, and exactly like Zayn's. It's evident in the way they laugh, the same wrinkles by their eyes and shine in their smile. Liam feels it in their handshakes, Yaser's burly hands firm with his grip compared to Zayn's delicate wrists but still gripping Liam's hand tightly.

"You taking care of 'em then?" Yaser asks, suddenly his full attention set on Liam. Liam gulps, rubs his hands on his pants to wipe the sweat off. He didn't expect the question, but he answers with a nod, scared his voice will crack.

"Good. He talks about you every time he calls you know. Face chats with his mum or whatever you call it, can't wipe a smile off his face. Doniya won't stop teasing him for it. He's really gone for you Liam. My  _beta,_ is the happiest he's ever been." Liam chokes back the thickness in his throat, blinking away any wetness forming in his eyes. He looks up meeting Yaser's gaze, and the gentleness is back. The love, the way a father would look at a son.

"I have something for you. It's from my father," Yaser says, reaching into his pocket. Liam takes it into his hand. When he opens his hand Liam feels like he can't breathe for a second. The ring is simple, pretty much perfect and the way Zayn has always been. It's a black band, something Arabic engraved on the inside.

"What's it mean?" He asks.

"I'm sure Zayn can tell you that. When you're ready Liam." He stands up, pats Liam on the shoulder and walks to join Trisha. Zayn sits down carefully next to him, and Liam quickly pockets the ring.

"You okay love? Did he scare you or something?" Zayn laughs and presses a kiss to Liam's temple. Liam's acutely aware of his side pressed against Zayn, every piece of contact a new flame sparked. It's like he's being introduced to Zayn's family for the first time. He met Yaser as a friend then, the second time as a little more but he's never been so nervous in Zayn's presence. Zayn must pick up on it and rubs circles onto Liam's back, his brow wrinkled in concern. "What's wrong Liam?"

Liam sighs. He cups Zayn's face on both sides and kisses him before Zayn can utter another word. He licks at Zayn's lips until they part, tasting the cigarette and coffee he probably had earlier. The taste he used to hate, now it's the only thing he associates with Zayn's mouth. Liam relishes the softness of Zayn's lips, attacking them until he's stolen every breathe from Zayn's lungs. Zayn nips at his bottom lip releasing a soft moan from Liam. Zayn's grip tightens in Liam's hair, pulling them apart for a moment to catch their breathe. Zayn's panting, lips red and swollen and eyes blown wide. His hair is completely wrecked and Liam knows he's probably not far off. But at least he knows,  _he_ did that. After years, he can still kiss Zayn so hard he forgets everything but Liam.

Liam soothes his fingers down Zayn's spine. Zayn shutters out a breath, leaning in once more to press a close mouthed kiss to Liam's lips. He raises his eyebrows expectantly.

"I just love you a lot you know. Sometimes it's a lot to take in. I see you everyday, I see some punk who's covered in tattoos and smokes too much but still has a gorgeous voice. And I didn't think I could fall in love more." Liam pecks Zayn's cheek quickly, seeing the boy suddenly bashful. He rubs his fingers over Zayn's knuckles and continues. "Then I came here, and it reminded me why I fell for you. Because your the most beautiful when your dressed in a ratty pair of jeans with your hair a mess and sleepy smile when you play with your sisters and cousins. That's when you're  _Zain._ That's when I fell even more."

Zayn ducks his head to kiss their intertwined hands. He stops when his lips are seconds away from their fingers, the contrast between his skin, tan and very much covered in ink, to Liam's hands, large and comforting. It sticks out, attaching to the a part of his brain reminding him that they're so different, that they shouldn't work. But they do anyway. Zayn is forever grateful for that. He turns around on the couch stretching his legs out and leaning back onto Liam's chest. Zayn tangles their fingers over his stomach and crosses his ankles over Liam's. Liam leaves his lips pressed to the top of Zayn's head, not afraid to smell the citrus shampoo he uses and Liam steals on tour. Zayn tilts his head back and kisses under Liam's jaw.

"I hope you realize," he whispers, "that was massively cheesy and Lou would gag if he ever heard you say that." Liam scoffs and nudges Zayn's head with his own. He can feel the ring in his pocket. The simple black band burning his thigh. He can picture more Christmases with this boy, more nights sat on the couch doing nothing but listening to the others chests rising and falling. It's almost the perfect moment.  _When you're ready._

"Happy Christmas Zayn," Liam whispers back. 

They sway, and they sway, they kiss, and they sway.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Comment and Like. Thanks loves xx


End file.
